


Wolf Fur and Dragon Scales

by MiloOfTheKey



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Continuation of the line, Crossover, Don't need to know Yona of the Dawn, Fusion, Imprinting, Loose concept, One-Shot, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Taking the Dragon Warriors far in the future, bit of crack, eclipse - Freeform, thought experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloOfTheKey/pseuds/MiloOfTheKey
Summary: Seth imprinted on a girl in a tree with a knife and bright green hair.Things get crazier from there.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Wolf Fur and Dragon Scales

**Author's Note:**

> You really don't need knowledge of Akatasuki no Yona to understand this -- it is quite literally just something I dreamt up and decided to type up. Enjoy if you will.

The smell of leech was faint in the air, but still present. Still  _ there, _ and it stung Seth’s nose in a way that made him want to gag and sneeze at the same time, which he wasn’t sure was even  _ possible. _

_ “Probably not,” _ Sam chuckled far off in the distance in a rare display of humor.  _ “But if you figure out how to do it, let Emily get the video camera first.” _

Paul’s snort of amusement was voiceless and slightly closer than Sam was.  _ “The kid’ll probably tear a lung or something.” _

Seth decided to laugh at that, rather than get mad on such a  _ nice night. _

The moon was out – full and glowing – earlier, when Seth’s shift had started. And though he wasn’t the kind of werewolf who howled at the moon, he could still appreciate it while it lasted. Even now, when false dawn was cracking and the diurnal animals were stirring, it was almost as beautiful.

_ “Diurnal – big word,” _ Paul snarked.  _ “Sure you know what that means, kid?” _

Seth switched to a higher gear, ready to send a mental deluge of science facts Paul’s way when –

There was a smell he didn’t recognize. 

He froze in place, paws braced against the cool ground and nose in the air. He felt the pressure in his head, the not-quite-unpleasant feel of other wolves leaning in, borrowing his senses real-time. 

But he shifted his focus from them, focused only on what he was smelling.

It was sharp, but not like vampires were; still human, almost like how the pack smelled. Human, but with that little bit of  _ extra _ that he could never find the word for. But that  _ extra _ – of the pack – was heavy, warm like thick fur on winter nights. This one … it was like – 

Like summer days, baking under the sun. Less … there wasn’t a way to describe it. Less mammalian, maybe.

_ “Investigate, but be careful,” _ Sam ordered, urging caution.  _ “Paul and I will come to meet you. Stay. Hidden.” _

A hint of indignation flared, at being babied when he knew that if Paul was closer  _ he  _ would get the go ahead to charge right in – but he pushed it down. Sam was Alpha and had a decade on him – he could stay hidden until he and Paul got here.

So he dropped lower, hunched his shoulders in and moved carefully but swiftly. His sandy coat was a little too light to blend in perfectly in the temperate forest, but he’d gotten better over the last few months, and he was confident that he could be mostly overlooked.

He follows his nose, and begins to strain his hearing for any signs of what, exactly, this … thing, person,  _ whatever  _ was. 

The sounds he was hearing as he crept closer were human, for the most part. Some birds in the trees, a stag a league over – but the dominant sound was the heart of a human, beating steadily and firmly in a small chest.

Smelled odd, sounded female.

And with a nudge from Sam, Seth crept even closer, peering through a clump of bushes to see whoever it was whose sent he caught.

Perched on a low branch of a tree, a pack on her back and a large knife – longer than a bowie, with a more intricate handle – on her hip, was a girl about his age, tongue between her teeth as she studied her hand, flexing it open and closed for some reason.

Her hair was bright, vibrant green. Grass green. Unnaturally, startlingly green. 

She didn’t smell like hair dye.

_ “Stay low, stay hidden,”  _ Sam ordered.  _ “We don’t know what she – “ _

Suddenly the girl seemed to hear something – maybe the stag that shifted behind Seth – and she looks up sharply, scanning the woods around her with a sharp look –

She and he lock eyes.

And then Sam’s words fall away, distant – because how could he focus on anything else other than the wide lavender eyes of this girl. They’re beautiful and just the shade of the blossoms that his mom kept growing on the sills of their windows, and her wary look transforms into pure  _ delight _ and he loves that look on her and – 

_ “Shit,” _ Seth registers that Sam is cursing.  _ “Seth,  _ **_do not phase back. Stay right there, do not move.”_ **

And a tone of confusion resounds through his head – and even though he can’t tear his eyes away from this beautiful girl who is grinning down at him with the widest look of excitement on her face, his Alpha gave him and order – he doesn’t even think before halting the steps he was about to take forward, toward her.

_ “Paul, run,” _ Sam orders, voice firm.  _ “Seth, wait for Paul.” _

And he’ll listen to his orders, but he tunes out Paul’s running commentary of cursing because this  _ beautiful girl _ is crouching low on the tree’s branch, a hand pressed against the wide trunk as she leans down to get a better look at him. She cocks her head, a smooth twisting movement that accented the pale skin of her neck over the edge of her jacket.

And Seth is about to throw everything to the wind and phase back, ending up butt naked or not, because she’s  _ right there _ and he  _ has  _ to know her name –

Paul bursts into the clearing, skidding to a stop between Seth and the girl. She stands sharply, her knife is in her hand and she’s immediately wary. Seth feels aggression build in him, a growl rumbling in his chest as he saw a  _ threat _ between  _ her _ and  _ him – _

_“Seth,_ ** _stand down, calm down,”_** Sam ordered, tying his hands. _“Paul, back off.”_

But it’s too late, because the girl is gone – and he didn’t see her go and her scent is gone and he feels like his  _ heart was torn out of his chest – _

She was gone.

And then it hits him, too late – too late, way too late – that there … there – 

She was his imprint. Of course she was. 

His imprint was a girl in a tree, with a knife on her hip and a pack on her back, a smell that wasn’t human and hair as green as fresh, new grass.

And his imprint was gone.

* * *

“Well then WHY?!” 

Jake startled awake, nearly falling off the couch – who the hell –?

It took him a second to place the sound, the voice. That – that was  _ Seth? _ Seth was yelling? At  _ who? _

“Because she wasn’t  _ human,” _ Sam answered back in a steady tone – and holy  _ shit _ Seth was yelling at  _ Sam? _

_ “Neither are WE!” _

Seth. Was yelling. At Sam.

Was he still  _ asleep? _

“Seth imprinted.”

And once again, Jake nearly fell off the damn couch, because he did  _ not _ realize that Emily and Leah were  _ right there _ – 

Then Emily’s words hit, and he holds back a wince, connecting a few dots – but then just getting more confused.

“Wait, his imprint isn’t  _ human?” _ He almost-growls, mindful of Sam still in the house. “Is she a leech?”

“Best we can tell, no,” Leah shakes her head, a grimace painting her lips. “Apparently she smelled more like us than like leeches – still human, still with a heart, no red or yellow eyes. Purple, though, with green hair.”

He took a sec to process that, tuning in to the continued argument between Seth and Sam – and was Paul there, too? They were in the backyard, and Jake was in the front living room … sound was there, but not clear.

“And Seth’s this mad because …?” Jake warily asked, eyeing the doorway carefully.

“Because Sam Ordered him to stay in his wolf form, and not to approach her,” Leah’s frown deepened. “And when Paul burst into the clearing, she bolted.”

“I didn’t realize you  _ could  _ imprint in your wolf form,” Jake shook his head, focusing on the important details. “Couldn’t track her?”

“No scent trail, nothing they could follow,” Leah rolled her shoulder in aggravation. “And if we can’t find this girl …”

“Seth’s going to be miserable,” Emily finished for her, her lips pressed together tightly. “And this girl is going to be walking around feeling like she has a hole in her chest, and no way to fix it.”

He and Leah shared a quick, surprised glance. Imprints never really talked about what it was like on their end … but if it hurt the girl too, human or not, and Seth found out –

They silently agreed never to talk or think about it. Seth didn’t deserve that.

“So what are we going to do?” Jake asked, grimacing. “If we can’t find this girl …”

“Then we better find her,” Leah bared her teeth. “We better find her, because Seth'll just keep bitching if we don’t.”

But Jake could see right through her – she was worried, for all her callousness. Because Seth wasn’t going to bitch, and they both knew it.

He would break.

* * *

“– Jay,  _ focus,” _ Ina hissed at her, pulling her from her thoughts – probably not the first time she’d tried, though, based off her tone.  _ “Jay.” _

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jay grimaced apologetically, trying to stop thinking about that wolf – that stupidly large, oddly beautiful wolf. God, she wanted to whip out a camera and go back in time and get a photo of it, it was so gorgeous. “I was – well –”

“How did your scouting go?” Ina cut her off, a deep breath exhaling through her nose. 

Ina wasn’t really mad, Jay could tell. She was just frustrated, and tired. Venom shined in patches along her brilliant blue hair, and her cheek was smudged with dirt that was half-wiped off. Jay had the easy job – she was just supposed to check out the weird yellow-eyed vamps, to see if they really were animal-only. Scout around while she was at it – keep hidden, hide her scent.

Ina had been in Seattle for the last week, gathering intel on the newborn army being built there.

“You need a shower,” She didn’t answer, knowing that Ina would only be irritable if she didn’t get the bite of vamp off her skin sooner rather than later. “They’re who Z said they would be – they don’t go around eating humans as food. I’ll tell you more after you sleep.”

Ina saw right through her, of course – but Jay was right about the shower thing so she just pushed off the couch and strode over to the bathroom, the sound of the tap following soon after. 

Jay waited a moment, just to make sure that Ina really was getting in, before she creeped over to Ina’s bag, carefully pulling open the zipper as she watched the door.

She was quiet, super quiet, and Ina didn’t say anything – so she reached in just as carefully, pulling out the notebook that Ina used to sketch – tearing out a middle page as silently as possible, lifting a pencil while she was at it.

Then she retreated to her side of the room they were renting, flopping down on the bed and propping up her legs to block what she was doing from Ina – as if it would work, with Ina’s observational abilities – but she did it anyway. For the illusion of privacy, if nothing else.

And she settled down, filched pencil in hand and a book under the paper, and tried her best to draw the image of the wolf in the woods, the memory burned into her brain.

She’s barely managed to get the shape of the snout out when Ina exits the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and combing her fingers through her hair. 

“So anything else that I should know?” Ina asked idly, unzipping her bag to grab something to sleep in. “I did leave you alone for a week – any problems?”

“No,” Jay lied skillfully. “Not unless you count getting stopped for truancy by Chief Swan.”

“Oh?” Ina laughed, relaxing onto the bed. “And what did you tell him?”

“That I was older than I looked, sir, and I needed to get back to work,” She smiled cheekily, propping her cheek up on her arm. “I don’t think he believed me, so we’re going to need to forge some paperwork.”

“‘Forge some paperwork’ implies that any of our paperwork  _ isn’t _ forged, Jay,” Ina quipped dryly, settling back on the pillows. “And we’re out of here tomorrow – Key thinks that he might be able to track a vamp who’s got history with the vamp building this army – some guy named Laurent, up in Denali, Alaska. Hunkered down with those sisters Z keeps pissing off.”

“Intel, my favorite,” Jay rolled her eyes, not liking that they would have to leave – an odd feeling that … for some reason, she couldn’t explain. 

“Intel keeps us from getting dead,” Ina deadpanned. “Get the lights when you’re done drawing wildlife, won’t you?”

Grumbling, Jay tossed aside her pencil, yanking at the covers 

Stupid magic eyes.

* * *

Paul never thought that he would be thankful that the Cullens would be back.

When they’d left, he’d been deeply satisfied – pissed off, of course, because he was hoping they’d break the treaty so they could just rip their heads off already; also annoyed, because Jake wouldn’t leave alone that Leech Lover. And for good reason, too – ‘vegetarians’ or not, they killed people. And if they hadn’t already, then they would in the future.

But now they were back, and for some fucked up reason Paul was thankful. Because them being back – the Leeches – meant that the frequency of patrols went up. And after Seth trying to rip his head off the last time the two of them were on the same shift, Sam never let them overlap.

Which meant that Paul was seeing very little of Seth Clearwater, which for all intents and purposes was a good thing. The kid was a seething, pissy ball of hate – and since he couldn’t get mad at Sam, because he was Alpha, he directed all of it at Paul.

Like it was his fault he was following orders and trying to  _ protect _ the damn kid. Just because he would never hurt his imprint didn’t mean his imprint wouldn’t hurt  _ him – _ or anyone else. Seth just needed to get it through his thick head.

But it had been close to seven weeks since Seth had met and then ‘lost’ his imprint, and dammit Paul was getting  _ sick  _ of Seth jumping between depression and anger at the drop of a hat. And Sam, Jared, and Quil were just – just  _ stupidly _ sympathetic. And even Kim and Emily were totally on his side – and yeah, Paul didn't get it. 

And he understood that things were different with Imprints, but goddammit this was getting  _ ridiculous. _

So instead of lounging around at Emily’s like he usually did on his time off, where these days at least  _ one _ imprint/imprinter/asshole would just  _ look _ at him – he decided that the rank of leeches was worth getting the  _ fuck _ out from under that shit. So he hot wired Jake’s motorcycle and rolled up to the Carver Cafe in Forks to get some calories. And fries.

So many fries.

Eventually, after getting his food and viewing the world only through a blur of calories for a good half hour, he emerges from his own head and starts to look around, enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time in forever, it felt.

Some Forks High kids are settled in a huddle in a booth across the way, probably enjoying their Saturday with some shitty calories of their own. There’s a same-side-of-the-booth couple being disgusting and sappy across the way, and near them –

Paul’s brain stutters to a stop.

There’s a woman – no, more like a girl, who’s ordering at the counter. She’s wearing boots and hiking gear, and she’s got a pack at her feet, propped up against the counter's side.

And she’s got grass green,  _ unnaturally  _ green hair. 

_ He didn’t smell her _ – but he couldn’t smell her when she disappeared last time, so that’s probably –

But she’s  _ right there. _ The girls who’s probably not human but definitely isn’t vampire, with green hair that is  _ so damn green _ – and if he can come back with this girl after seven weeks, then maybe Sam and Jared and  _ Seth _ can get off his fucking case already.

So he does the smart thing and stands up, crossing the restaurant to pay off his check.

_ “That –” _ He starts the interaction, because if this girl ends up Pack he might as well be authentic from the get go. “ – is some seriously green hair.”

And this kid – god, she’s  _ Seth’s _ age, and she actually  _ looks  _ it, unlike the kid – grins up at him, tossing her ponytail over one shoulder to the other.

“Oh really?” She shrugged airily. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Then she broke, snorted, and then sized him up. She cocked her head, the same way he remembered Seth seeing her in the forest – that smooth, vaguely inhuman twist of the neck. Definitely the same girl.

“Have we met before?” She asked – and man, Paul really needed to get this girl’s name. “You seem familiar.”

“Dunno, maybe,” He shrugged, taking the opening. “Paul Lahote.”

He stuck out his hand, wondering if this maybe-human girl would be freezing like the leeches, or warm like the wolves.

“Call me Jay,” She smiled, taking his hand easily – and her skin wasn’t freezing, but it was cool to the touch, warming slightly as he shook it. He dropped it as quickly as would be polite – he didn’t need Seth thinking he was making a move on his imprint (who was clearly at least four or five years younger than Paul was,  _ no thank you) _ . “It’s nice to meet you, Paul.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jay,” He smiled, counting each victory in his head. Got her location, got her name, got her skin temp – “Are you a hiker passing through? Haven’t seen you here before.”

“Hiker, yes,” Jay smiled, eagerly studying the burger that was dropped in front of her by a bored waiter. She dove right in, still speaking with a mouthful of fries. “Paffing t’ru – no’ suh much.”

“You plan to stay, then?” Paul smiled to himself. “You been on the trails leading up from First Beach, over in La Push? I live there, over on the rez, and there's some great rock climbs and tide pools in that area.”

“No, I haven’t – but I should,” Jay smiled, smiling – always smiling – as she dumped ketchup on her burger in ridiculous amounts. Man, she really  _ was _ perfect for Seth. “You live in La Push?”

“Sure do,” Paul saw his shot line up. “You know, if you’re going to stick around you should come over to my friend Emily’s for dinner – she usually hosts a bunch of us over for dinner, making enough for an army, and we all know the really good trails. This guy Seth, about your age, really knows the trails by the tide pools – I bet he could give you a tour.”

“Dinner, huh?” Jay considered it, chewing her burger thoughtfully. “Can I bring a friend?”

Paul hesitated – almost said no – but if it got her there ...

“Sure, if you like,” He shrugged, not encouraging or discouraging. “Should I give you an address? Tonight at 6, if you’re free.”

“Sure,” She pulled out a pen cheerfully, sticking out a pale arm for him to scribble Sam’s address on. “You sure it’s fine?”

“You’ll be more than welcome,” Paul grinned, a curl victory in his gut. “They’ll love you.”

“You always invite random girls you meet in diners to dinner, Paul Lahote?” Jay quipped, slamming down a couple bills and scooping up her pack – at some point, she’d finished her burger, the fries gone without a trace. “Or am I special?”

“Not to me, you’re not – not like that,” He cleared the air right then, shooting her a sly grin. “But I have a feeling you’ll fit right in.”

“Doubtful,” She turned for the door, pushing it open with a hip. “I don’t fit in anywhere.”

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Paul breaks at least three traffic laws getting back to the rez, but he doesn’t care. A glance at the sky tells him that Seth is almost done with his patrol, which means that there’s double the manpower – wolf power – out right now. Perfect.

He quickly sheds his clothes, takes a cursory glance around, and drops down to all fours with a  _ rip _ of his flesh. 

_ “Paul, what’s wrong,” _ Sam immediately notices his arrival, on high alert.

Instead of answering directly, Paul pulls forward the memory of the diner, talking to Jay. Her smile, her name, inviting her to dinner – her saying yes.

The memory finishes. It’s eerily silent, in a telepathic way, over the connection.

_ “You’re welcome,”  _ Paul smuggly drops, preparing to shift back.  _ “Seth, you’d better nap. Don’t want to be tired when six o’clock rolls round.” _

And he shifts back, just in time to hear with his human ears a roar of victory and satisfaction off in the distance – Seth.

Heh. And they called him heartless.

* * *

“No.”

“Ina –”

_ “No, _ Jay – no,” Ina cut her off. “A shapeshifter comes up and starts to flirt with you, invites you over to his friend’s for dinner, and you say  _ yes?” _

“I don’t think he was flirting with me,” Jay shook her head, as if  _ that  _ was the big issue here. “C’mon, Ina. How many shapeshifters do we meet? None!”

“That’s – were you masking your scent?” Ina pinched her nose, forcing back a headache. 

“Yes …”

“Then he didn’t ask you because he was a shapeshifter, he was asking because he wants – I don’t even know what he wants, because you don’t  _ know _ him!” Ina hissed, glaring her glare at Jay. “You absolute moron – do you even know what he shifts  _ into?” _

Jay had the decency to look abashed at that.

“No, I don’t,” She admitted reluctantly. “But if you’re right, and his being a shifter has nothing to do with it, then it’s fine! We can go, just as we are, and maybe make some friends! You were the one who said that the army was spending way too much time here in Forks and La Push – friends can help!”

“Or get in the way,” Ina points out, not really satisfied with her reasoning but caving anyway – Jay was still just a kid, and she didn’t really ever ask for much. “Kiddo, you’ve been walking around in half a daze for  _ weeks –  _ now you want to befriend strangers and go on hikes?”

“I have a good feeling about this town – been feeling more human every day,” Jay insisted, her smile finally returning full force – after _months._ _“Please?”_

Fuck.

“No way you’re going there alone,” She caved.

“You can come with me – I didn’t say yes till I asked!” Jay bubbled, dancing around the room, securing her boots firmly around her ankles one handedly as she dug for a clean blouse with the other. “You can drive us over at 6, right?”

“Me, drive?” Ina cocked a brow over her sunglasses, pulling out a folded cane. “Sure I will.”

“Oh,  _ fine –” _ Jay huffed, crossing her arms. “But I hate it when you pretend to be blind; people always look at us funny.”

“They look at us funny because our hair is fluorescent and practically glows in the dark,” Ina corrects tiredly, tossing her the keys. “C’mon, kid. We’ve got bad decisions to make.”

* * *

Seth can’t sit still.

He actually  _ can not. _ He keeps forcing himself not to bolt out of the house over to his to change into something nicer, or less nice, or better – or  _ something _ because  _ what is he supposed to wear? _ And Emily is helping, a little, by keeping him calm and stopping him from tearing his hair out of his head, but he doesn’t know what to  _ say  _ or to _ do _ and –

Her name was Jay. She’s a hiker – she likes hiking – and she plans to stick around, at least of a little bit. Maybe. Hopefully.

He’s gonna die.

“Seth, it’ll be fine,” Jared laughs at him – which is easy for  _ him _ to say because he’s got Kim tucked under his arm. And  _ Kim _ had a crush on him since  _ freshman year _ and Jay is a  _ stranger – _

The sound of a car pulls up. Seth coils, gets ready to – 

He doesn’t even know. 

Leah – awesome, terrible sister that she was – clamps a hand onto his shoulder and forces him down next to her on the couch. Emily gets up instead, picks her way through the mass of bodies just in time to reach the hall when there’s a knock.

“Hi!” Emily laughs, her usual welcoming self. “I’m Emily, and you must be Jay! And who’s your friend?”

“This is Ina,” The  _ most beautiful voice  _ answers, and Seth wants to run towards and away from it in equal measure – from  _ her _ in equal measure. “Ina, this is Emily, Paul’s friend. This is your house, right?”

“It is,” Emily says, and then moves to let them in. “C’mon in, meet everyone.”

And then she walks in.

Jay’s wearing her beautiful hair down, and it falls just below her shoulders, held back by a purple headband that matches her eyes. She’s wearing black jeans tucked into her boots, and a loose blouse a couple shades lighter than her hair.

“Everyone, this is Jay,” Emily introduces, as if most of the room hadn’t already seen at least one memory of her. “Paul invited her over, since she’s new to the area. And this is Ina, Jay’s friend.”

And with a little difficulty, Seth looks away from Jay – okay, a lot of difficulty – and locks eyes with –

Sunglasses. And a long white cane tipped in red. 

Ah.

* * *

Sam didn’t know what to think about Seth’s imprint. 

The other imprints – he thought fondly of his own – were easy. Quil could babysit until Claire got older, and that meant that he needed night shifts so he could have days with the kid. Kim worked weekends at the clinic, so Jared needed weekday nights.

But an imprint who wasn’t human, wasn't a vampire – may or may not be a shifter – who they had only learned the name of today? Who had green hair, but didn’t smell of dye? Who smelled, for that matter, inhuman when they first tracked her – and now smelled of nothing at all?

At least her friend, the blind woman with blue hair, smelled human – but she didn’t smell of hair dye either. 

But Seth had been miserable for seven  _ very long  _ weeks, and Sam could relate to the feeling. When at first he and Emily hadn’t –

Well, he couldn’t imagine not having her in his life. And the kid didn’t deserve that, no one did.

So when Paul managed to get Jay, as she was apparently called, to come over for dinner he didn’t object. He just sat back and prepared to defend his pack if he needed to. 

He just really hoped that he wouldn’t need to.

Introductions were quick and easy, Emily taking charge so Seth wouldn’t have to stumble over his own tongue. Sam took the time to study the woman, the unknown. Her being blind may help them hide their secret from her, but it also complicated things – rejecting her would put a wedge between them and Jay, and Ina may notice things that other people would not just because she wasn’t reliant on sight like the rest of them.

Worrying, but not insurmountable.

“And this is my fiance, Sam Uley,” Emily finished off with a flourish, smiling at him fondly.

“Thank you so much for having us,” Jay grinned, ever cheerful. “Well, as Emily said I’m Jay – and this is Ina, my sister. We’re in Forks for the time being, and when Paul offered us a chance to get to know some trails around this way we just  _ had _ to take it!”

“You had to,  _ I _ did not,” Ina commented dryly, poking Jay’s side with her cane.

Emily laughs politely, and Sam notices that she’s not the only one. 

“What brings you to Forks?” Sam asks, prying as subtly as he could for information. “I don’t recall seeing you around here before.”

“Oh, because there’s this  _ huge _ infestation of vampires up in Seattle right now,” Jay laughed brightly, the sound like bells. “For some reason they’re obsessed with Forks and La Push – we’re hanging around to make sure a buncha people don’t die or anything.”

_ Silence. _ Sam felt his brain buffer.

“What, did you expect us to lie?” Ina tilted her head, sliding off her sunglasses and tossing aside her cane. “Could tell from the moment we walked in the door – whatever kind of shifter ya’ll are, it comes with hearing as a feature. I fucking  _ hate _ dealing with walking lie detectors.”

And once more, Sam feels himself reboot – because Ina’s eyes are serpentine, bright gold in a way that even the Cullens aren’t, with clearly slitted pupils.

There’s a sharp inhalation of breath, and a muttered ‘oh shit’ that sounds like Quill. Sam turns slowly, a bad feeling in his gut.

Paul is looking straight at Ina, with her snake eyes, and looks like she’s hung the moon.

“Fuck.”


End file.
